$\vec w = (-5,-4)$ $-2\vec w= ($
In general, the scalar multiple of $k$ times $\vec u$ is this: $k\vec u = k(u_x, u_y) = (ku_x, ku_y)$. So, here's how we find $-2 \vec{w}$ : $\begin{aligned} {-2}\vec w = {-2} \cdot (-5,-4) &= \left({-2} \cdot (-5), {-2} \cdot (-4)\right) \\\\ &= (10,8) \end{aligned}$ The answer is $ (10,8) $.